Leopardstar
Leopardstar is a boss in the Original Game. She is RiverClan deputy in the beginning of the game, but later becomes RiverClan leader when Crookedstar loses his final life. First Battle Battle Strategies In the first battle, Leopardfur has River of Rage, which hits everyone in the party and poisons and/or paralyzes them along with taking a large amount of HP. The recommended strategy is to use Motherly Softness to make her feeble, then use Hyper Poison or Poison Chomp to poison her and keep healing all the cats in your party until she dies from poison. Second Battle Battle Strategies In the second battle, Leopardstar still has River of Rage along with Greater Remedy. She fights the player with four other RiverClan Warriors. It is recommended to have Fireheart use Stunning Crush on all the enemies and the other characters attack Leopardstar. Every turn or so, a RiverClan warrior should be defeated with a powerful Claw Shred. Brackenfur should poison Leopardstar and heal. Speckletail, Frostfur, or Goldenflower should make Leopardstar feeble. If the player has Claws of Destruction, this battle becomes much easier. Items Dropped Leopardstar and the RiverClan Warriors drop fish. Recruiting In the Original Game, Leopardstar is recruited by going to the rock at Fourtrees and sharing tongues. In the New Prophecy Game, Leopardstar is recruited by unlocking the RiverClan Recruitment Rock for 5 AP at Luno's AP Shop. As a Party Member Original Game Moves: *Lv 4 - Minimal Heal *Lv 14 - Medium Heal *Lv 32 - Maximal Heal *Lv 49 - Revival *Lv 12 - Claw Slash *Lv 21 - Claw Shred *Lv 45 - Claws of Destruction *Lv 35 - Warrior Strike *Lv 59 - Warrior Destruction *Lv 16 - Wave Strike *Lv 36 - Flowing River *Lv 56 - River of Rage *Lv 24 - Poison Chomp *Lv 39 - Hyper Poison *Lv 29 - Stunning Bite *Lv 42 - Stunning Crush *Lv 1 - Paw Swipe *Lv 71 - Leopard Smash Strategy as a Party Member Like the other leader characters, Leopardstar has a diverse moveset consisting of all basic fighting moves, four healing moves, four status moves, and three Clan-based moves. She also has Leopard Smash, which is actually just as powerful as River of Rage and Claws of Destruction except without the status effects of the former move, thus making it relatively useless. The main thing that makes Leopardstar one of the most useful cats in the game is the fact that she has River of Rage, which does Claws of Destruction-level damage to all enemy cats on the field without missing and leaves them with poison and/or paralysis, making it one of the most deadly moves in the game. There are other cats that can learn this, but Leopardstar is the best as the result of being a leader, making both her moveset and stats greater than most other cats'. Leopardstar is very useful throughout the BloodClan Maze and Firestar's Quest subquests in the Original Game as a result of having River of Rage, although when fighting the Ultimate Challenge she becomes more of a support character, since using River of Rage on the Ultimate Challenge will result in a Game Over for the player. The New Prophecy Game Moves: *Lv 4 - Minimal Heal *Lv 9 - Medium Heal *Lv 32 - Maximal Heal *Lv 49 - Revival *Lv 12 - Claw Slash *Lv 21 - Claw Shred *Lv 45 - Claws of Destruction *Lv 35 - Warrior Strike *Lv 59 - Warrior Destruction *Lv 16 - Wave Strike *Lv 36 - Flowing River *Lv 56 - River of Rage *Lv 24 - Poison Chomp *Lv 39 - Hyper Poison *Lv 29 - Stunning Bite *Lv 42 - Stunning Crush *Lv 1 - Paw Swipe *Lv 71 - Leopard Smash Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Enemies Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leader Category:Book Series Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:Female Category:Original Game Category:New Prophecy